Three Years Later
by Luna Hitori
Summary: Comes right after Right here, Right now. This features the same Oc, Inferno. Inferno had no idea how to deal with the heavy weight on her shoulders, and didn't know how well any of the Departure crew would take it. Of course, Xehanort returning was not on her list of things to do- or a school play. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_3 years after Xehanort's 'defeat'. Destiny Islands: All current memory of other worlds had been confiscated__

I stared blankly at my screen. Nothing changes anymore, especially now that all worlds have been disconnected. I got up, slipped on a tie-dye purple and blue shirt, pink leggings, and my memory satchel. I put on my fingerless glove, and belt. I checked my keyblade charms, slid my waterproof laptop into my bag, and left through a dark corridor.

When I awoke, I was on a beach surrounded by people.

"Is she okay? How is she?" I heard a voice. I opened my eyes and sat up. I carefully placed a hand on my shoulder, and felt the strap of my satchel. I sighed and looked up. A man and woman stood in front of me.

"Hello, what is your name?"

"Inferno."

"Well, Inferno, did you move from another town on the island?"

"Yeah."

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Okay. You're just about my daughters age."

I stood. My hair was tangled and sandy, and so where my clothes.

"Anywhere I can shower?" I smiled, knowing all too well I was faking. Even after the final battle, I was still a nobody. I followed them back to the house, showered, and came back to the kitchen.

" , where should I put my things?"

"Well, I think that if you want good lodgings, and the world's best family, put them in the guest room." I smiled and did that. I had the same clothes on as before. I sat down, and the door opened.

"Mom, can Sora and Selphie stay for the night?"

"Sure, but come here for a minute, Kairi!"

"Yeah!" The young redhead ran into the kitchen.

"This is Inferno, she will be staying with us. She's about your age." Kairi's mom introduced us.

"Well, Inferno, why don't you come meet my friends! We can hang out with them. Some are staying over so you should come!"

"O-okay…" I was soon pulled out to the beach along with Kairi, who was now 19. She brought over to her friends.

"Guys, this is Inferno. Sora, Selphie, you guys can stay the night, and Inferno will be joining us." I got some strange looks, but really, you don't see a slightly crazy pink haired girl everywhere you go. We were goofing off for hours. We finally went back to Kairi's house with Sora and Selphie. I went with the story that I had traveled from another town on the Island. I managed to slide it.

"So, let's play truth or dare!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Yay!"

"So, Inferno, Truth or dare?" Kairi asked.

"Dare." I said. Sora and Selphie gasped. I assumed this would be a hard dare.

"I dare you to… tell me a secret! But, only one of your darkest ones."

"Alright." I leaned over and whisper in her ear.

"_I came from another world._" Kairi just gasped, and nodded.

"Okay, Infernos turn!"

"Sora, Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I smiled, and thought.

"So then, who do you have a crush on?"

"Kai." He said it fast, and blushed. We played for almost an hour, and they all were shocked that I could withstand their dares.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

I opened my eyes to a soft light. I felt slightly pained, but got up anyway. I walked down to the kitchen, and ate breakfast that had made.

"Inferno, we have school, so you should explore the island. It's really cool! Go to the separate Islands around three, okay?" Kairi and her friends were leaving, and I was kind of lonely. Her parents had to work, and she had school. Exploring it was. I never really thought about joining school. I had never gotten an education, just learned off of Natsu's knowledge. I had never really needed any teaching, since I was just half of Natsu. I walked around the island shops, bought a few clothes and books. I found a small art shop too. I had brought all of my munny with me, so I had a lot to spend. I bought three notebooks, two sets of markers, two sets of mechanical pencils, and one normal set. I got some outline pens as well. I picked up a small lunch, and kept shopping. I had stopped back at Kairi's house after lunch to drop all of my stuff off.

"Inferno, is that you?" I heard Kairi's mom called.

"Yep."

"Great. Because you better be buying stuff to fill that sad room of yours."

"I am." I stopped to drop my current stuff off. I went to the guest room, well, my room, and sat the bags down. I decided I would need sheets, a bookshelf, a first aid kit, toiletries, and some furniture. I got to work. I bought a desk and chair, a bookshelf, and some basic necessities. I set up my room, and had finished the desk when Kairi's mom looked in.

"Wow, need a little paint, to help the walls?"

"Yeah… what time is it?"

"1:20, why?"

"Just wanted to know. Blue and purple paint, by the way."

"Got it." I covered everything with the old sheets and some plastic for this purpose. I used the paint and painted the ceiling, and two walls purple. The other two walls were blue. The desk was purple, and the chair was a dark pink. I put them up against a blue wall, and the white bookshelf was assembled on a purple wall. I paint my name on the door, and looked at my handiwork. _Time for the beach._

I ran to the beach, and swam to the other islands. Compared to Erana's water training, this was a breeze. I walked onto the island.

"Hey! Inferno! You made it!" I heard Kairi. I looked over to the small dock and climbed up.

"Jeez… high up huh?"

"Yeah. So, what did you do today?"

"Set the room I'm staying in up."

"Oh, cool! Can I see it later?"

"Of course."

"So, tell me about this other world of yours."

"Well, it's called 'Radiant Garden' and it has a lot of flowers. I had a lot of friends there once…"

"You're making it sound like they aren't your friends anymore."

"They aren't. They don't care about me anymore."

"Oh… well… I feel really sad. Like, I know that's only the surface of everything that you've been through. Why though…? I feel like I've seen you before. Since the first time I saw you, you looked so familiar…" She was in tears. I could only hope to see her smile now. She sobbed into my chest, and almost an hour later we returned home.

"We're back!" We both said, laughing. I was carrying Kairi, who I had to swim through the water before she woke up. We went into the kitchen and ate.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ding!"

"Ding!" It was repeated and repeated. I opened my eyes slowly, and saw a much brighter light. I climb out of bed tiredly. I looked at my phone. Twenty texts from the group chat. I clicked it, and read the messages. It was nothing important, so I ignored it. I got up, ate and finished setting up my room. It was the weekend so Kairi was home. She caught me leaving, and decided to come with me. We went to a small cafe, and just talked. After a while, we went to the beach.

"You know, I remember someone a lot like you. It's so vague… she had long pink hair, blue eyes, a soft smile. She looked like you, but I don't remember her voice. Or anything else. I know she was a sad girl."

"I know who you're talking about."

"Y-you do!? I thought I was crazy! I wish I could see her again. I wish you really were from another world! I wish I could do so much I can't!"

"Well, I can knock a few things off that list. One, I am for sure from another world, and you have seen her again. It's just… your a princess of heart so the magic used to wipe your memory didn't work as well as it should have."

"What do you mean?"

"That girl, it's me. I'm her. You are a Princess of Heart, Kairi. A very special girl."

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"Again!" I noticed the sound instantly, and picked up my phone. Who the heck was SOD? Kairi leaned over my shoulder and read the text with me.

Inferno,

This may seem sudden, but the front lines need you to keep the Lights safe. Please! We can't keep the darkness off of the islands for long. Hurry. You have about two years, but that's that. I know it seems long, but please do your best,

Vanitas

I turned my phone off. I quickly stood.

"Well, Kairi, hold your hand out."

"Um, alright…" She held out her arm, and her keyblade appeared.

"WHOA!" She stepped back. I smiled in response. This was risky, but as long as Kairi listened, she would be my key to success. I stepped back a little and summoned my own keyblade.

"Cool, huh?" I asked her.

"Yeah. So, why do I have a flower sword of doom?"

"Heheh. It's actually called a keyblade. You, Kairi Hikari, will now be gifted your memories." I pulled a small, pink bottle out of my satchel. I opened it, and the blue wisps inside went to Kairi's forehead. The light encircled her for a moment, and then died down. She ran and hugged me, causing me to drop my keyblade. She was crying, and smiling.

"THANK YOU" She yelled at me. She was crying again, but stopped pretty soon after.

"The one rule is, no one can know that you remember all of that. No matter what. Okay?"

"Yeah. Hey, now that you have your room setup, you should come to our school. That way we can spend more time together, like we used to!"

"Alright, but only if we have all of the same classes. And, if you need it, I can help you out with romance."

"Sweet. C'mon! Let's go talk to the school!"

"Okay, Okay…"


	4. Chapter 4

"School…" I stood in the mirror, in the full uniform. I had gotten a pass on leggings, but really, a skirt? I couldn't crossdress, since I had gotten more mature, but A SKIRT?

"Like it?"

"All but the skirt. You tried, don't worry."

"At least it's one of the longer skirts. Well, let's go. And oh, about those sunglasses you wanted, they said yes." Kairi left, waving. I picked the black glasses. If anything bothered me, it was a bright light, and people. I had managed to find these at some random store. I put them on, and went out to catch up with Kairi.

"So, tell me about your love life."

"Why?"

"So I can see what to expect."

"Well, this one girl- Karyn- she is currently dating Sora because he said that 'I wasn't worthy'. I can't believe that after everyth-... oh yeah. He doesn't remember. Well, even so, I still hangout with him more than Karyn."

"So, you're trying to win back his heart? But, not for real this time?"

"Yeah. So, what happened to Namine? And Roxas I guess."

"They are still in side of you and Sora. If you try hard enough, she can appear. But, experiment at home."

When we made it to school, the teacher introduced me. We were in the same class as Sora, Karyn, Selphie, Tidus, and one other strangely familiar quiet boy.

"Everyone, this is…"

"Inferno Hatake."

"Tell us a little about yourself Inferno."

"Okay… I'm 18, single, no interest in love whatsoever, and I'm friends with Kairi." I said, hoping to make that clear.

"Okay, please sit next to Kairi."

"Sure." I sat down next to her, sighing. At least the glasses were helping. The day flew by up to lunch. I met a lot of people, but still hadn't seen Riku. Honestly, I was a little concerned.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" I looked up from my art book to see who wanted to talk to me. It was the quiet boy from earlier.

"Your name is Inferno right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I'm Vanitas. Just wanted to say hi."

"...Wait, the one that just sent me that text?"

"Yeah. I'm here to help. So, Kairi's got her memories back?"

"Uh-huh."

"Cool. Well, seeya around." Vanitas left. He was smiling a little, but that was enough for me.

"Fall for Emo Boy?"

"What? No way."

"Aw man… I was starting to ship you guys… Hey, have I met him in another world? Because he looks really familiar."

"Yeah. His name is Vanitas. He was a Seeker of Darkness, but he quit and joined me. Work Partners. that's all."

"Aw… but okay. As long as your friends I'm happy."

"Okay…" We talked as we ate, and finished the day easily At Night, I brainstormed a plan to get close to Sora.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, Class! Today you will be getting your partners for this assignment!"

I calmly raised my hand. I was waiting for her to call on me.

"Ms. Hatake."

"Is it okay if you don't like who you get partnered with?"

"Well, I choose your partner based on who you talk to, so it should work pretty well."

"Oh, okay." I looked out the window, knowing who I was going to get put with. One thing suddenly tugged at my head. If Vanitas was alright, was Ven? And what about Terra and Aqua? I shrugged it off. But, then again, we were supposed to be making up a skit with two other groups about something we made up.

"Partners are: Inferno and Vanitas, Sora and Kairi, Karyn and Myde, Selphie and Tidus…" I tuned the teacher out after that.

"Hey, Inferno, Vanitas! Work with me and Sora okay?"

"Yeah! That okay with you?"

"Yep."

"Okay… Myde! You and Karyn can work with us!" Vanitas waved at his friend.

"Alright!"

We talked about what to do, and no one liked any of the ideas that were said. I still had mine. We agreed to meet in my room at Kairi's house for a slumber party on Friday. We planned to stay up through our spring break. I had come in the middle or the year, so that was perfect. We would present this play to the school, and it needed to be fictional. I had decided to talk with Kairi during keyblade sparring on the beach.

"We should make it be about Radiant Garden."

"Why?"

"Four of us remember being there, and I can visit to make a backdrop."

"Okay. We can tell the others later."

"Got it." We spared and trained a little longer, and then we back to Kairi's house. Then next few days passed so fast, and it was already Friday night. Everyone was there.

"Okay, so we have a plan. Kairi and I decided that it would be cool to do a play about another world."

"Cool!"

"Yeah!"

Vanitas simply smiled in response, and Myde clapped. We ended up with it being about two people who worked for a really mean boss, and cut work to go on a journey, and found that he was really the cruel king of the neighboring kingdom. Then, the girl gets captured and had to fight to her friends, who are fighting to find her. In the end, she falls in love with the person who she works with, and they kiss. Then everyone sings. The end.

"Okay… names…"

"First, I'll go by Roxas." Sora said. He looked like he had thought a while on this.

"I'll be Namine." Kairi said.

"I'll be Demyx." Myde said, smiling.

"Instead of Vanitas, I'll be Vanatas." Vanitas said.

"Katie for me." Karyn said. I thought for a moment. I finally settled on a name.

"Ventus. I'll take the main role. And solo in the song if needed." I said. Vanitas laughed. Kairi's eyes widened. We ate pizza, and started planning the script.

"So, Ventus will work for a cruel boss, and Vanatas works as her partner. Namine, Roxas, and Katie are Demyx's friends, and get him to make Ventus and Vanatas join the on a journey."

"Then, Ventus get captured by the neighboring kingdom, and she finds out that the king wants her to become his bride."

"But she absolutely hates the idea. So, she fights to find her friends, and in the middle of the wedding ceremony, before the kiss, Vanatas saves her from the king."

"Umm… Inferno, Kairi, that's really amazing, but we have no one to play the king." I thought on what Sora had said for a moment.

"Yes we do." I said. I grabbed my phone. I called Terra, and hoped.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Terra, can you come to Kairi's place?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Need another pair of hands? 'Cause Aqua wants to come."

"That'd be great. Thanks, see you soon."

"No problem." He hung up. I smiled and looked at everyone. I thought, and decided that Aqua could narrate.

"Well, we got a king and a narrator. So, who wants to watch a movie?" I told them.

I woke up to a loud crash. I immediately knew who it was. Terra never had the most accurate placement with his dark corridors. For people like me, even once the darkness leaves you, sometimes it can be your greatest assist. I stood and carefully walked out of the room.

"Are you two insane?"

"Most likely." We whispered to each other. I led them to the kitchen, and started breakfast. I heard a door open, and the Mayor himself walked in.

"Who are these two?" He asked.

"Terra, and Aqua. Friends." I said, hoping he'd buy it. He did. He shrugged and went upstairs.

"It's only seven… nevermind. Kairi is always up by now."

"Inferno?"

"Downstairs!" I heard quite a few steps, so I assumed everyone was awake. They all stopped at the sight of Terra and Aqua.

"Who…?"

"Our assistants. Trust me, Terra is the only person who can yell at me and get away with it."

"Oh. Who's the girl?"

"I'm Aqua. It's nice to meet you all." Aqua smiled, and simply had them all under her charm.

"So, what do you guys want to do after breakfast?" Sora asked.

"We should plan out the lines." Karyn replied.

"Okay, but first, where is Vanitas?"

"In your room. He's refusing to wake up." Myde said.

"Arghhh…" I sighed and went up the stairs. I opened the door quietly, and looked around. No sign of him. None at all. I walked a little further in, and still saw no sign of life. I turned on the light. It only lasted about a minute, before it went dark.

"_Hello, Inferno…"_

"Xehanort." I sighed and whipped around.

"_We have some… unfinished business to take care of."_

"Actually, I just need Vanitas, and all will be good. So, fork him over."

"_Very observant. Sadly, if you do not admit to your wrong doing, I will not give him to you."_

"Well, time to get my backup…"

"_What?"_

_Natsu, I know you can hear me, and I need your help. I need your help. Seriously, stop tuning me out this is important._

_OKAY INFERNO_

"Backup called."

"_Who is your backup?"_

"Uh… me? Natsu?"

"_Why is it a question?"_

"Because I'm her nobody so…"

"_Fine. You may have Vanitas back, but under the condition that you keep him happy."_

"Wait… do you… know?"

All I got in response was a laugh. He disappeared.

"Um… what just happened?" Vanitas was standing where Xehanort had been.

A/N

So I decided to start combining the chapters to make them longer. I really hope that you all enjoy them a little longer, and thanks to Anonymaton for giving me this idea of making the chapters longer. Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

The play was today. We would put it on for the whole school. So, we started it.

"Everyone, this is… Forbidden Love." Aqua

The curtains pulled back revealing a town like setting. I walked onto the stage.

"Well, another day of work…"

"Well, you know we can't get off…"

"Really?"

"What?"

"Do you really think that we can't get time off?"

"Nope. Let's try our luck."

"Alright… well, let's go."

We exited the stage. We stood backstage and watched as Sora, Kairi, Karyn, and Myde walked on to the stage.

"I wish Ventus and Vanatas could come…"

"I know, Namine."

"Well, Demyx, we could go see if their boss will let cut work for a little bit."

"We could Katie. So, Roxas, Namine, what do you guys say?"

"Sure."

"Yeah!"

They left the stage and Aqua spoke.

"A few days later…"

"YOU WHAT?"

"I got us one month off."

"Yes! Let's go see the others!" Me and Vanitas went to the middle of the stage. The other group met us their.

"Hey!"

"Hi Namine. Just so you know, we got a lot of time off."

"Cool! So, what do you want to do?"

"Um… go on an adventure!"

"That's not a good idea." Aqua said from the side.

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't safe!" She yelled back at me.

"Uhh… Ventus, who are you talking to?"

"Aqua."

"She needs some mental help…" Everyone else on stage whispered. I walked off stage with everyone else. The lights dimmed, and then Terra walked onto the stage. He smiled, but it was his slightly menacing smile of his.

"Finally… a chance for my plan to work…" He ran off the stage, and we ran, and I mean ran onto the stage.

"Come on! We'll be late!" 'Namine' said. We got to the other side, and then were off the stage again. We were back on after the curtains dropped, and they opened revealing a train. We sat on the benches that had been supplied, and were talking quietly, so that the audience couldn't hear it. We got off in a few minutes, and exited the 'train'.

"As they started their journey to the kingdom of the east, the king was plotting to steal 'Ventus' as his bride, but little did he know of the bonds that she had with her friends." Aqua said. I glared at her just briefly. We walked into a kingdom like setup. Not much happened in that part of the play, but it was funny. Finally, things started to heat up.

"Our young Ventus has been captured, and is in danger." Aqua said off to the side. She was very immersed in her role, and was enjoying herself. I was in the position that Terra had me in captivity, and the others were fighting to get me back. Things moved along and now we were in the position that Terra and Vanitas had to fight. I was supposed to intervene, but seeing these two fight gave then both quite a lot of fun memories.

I finally ran out on the stage, to get in the middle. Although, I should remind you that Ventus was not the weak heroine type.

"Stop fighting. I'm not some sort of item, so stop fighting over me like you would a treasure! Besides, you are a greedy king who made his way into our country, and then you had the nerve to come in and make us work like slaves. AND you think that you can just try to take away one of the people who I care about most! What is wrong with you?" I yelled at Terra. From the audience, his smile looked like a smirk. He grabbed my arm in a clear attempt to kiss me for the play, and I reached over and grabbed Vanitas's sword, holding it a his neck.

"Go ahead and try. It will only cost your life." I said it so seriously, because of my days back in the organization. He let go and ran away. Vanitas and me stood there, and I looked at the audience. They all seemed extremely into the show. I turned to Vanitas. I smiled, triumphantly.

"Were you serious?" He asked me.

"About what?"

"You know what. You said I was one of the few people who you care about."

"Of course I was serious."

"How serious?" He was fully into his role right now. The most emotional scene. I walked to him.

"Dead serious." Best part of the play, in my opinion. I leaned forward, and so did he. For a few seconds, our lips met. First kiss is checked off the list now. When we were back to standing normally, the entire audience clapped. All of the actors came out, and we bowed.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I changed outfits. Kairi looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you… Okay?"

"Do I seem okay?" I said frantically.

"First kiss?" She asked. I nodded furiously in response. I stood and picked up my phone, only to see a text.

**? Pov**

I smiled, knowing that Inferno had my text. Little does she know what will go down. Of course, I will be there to help, and none of them know that I'm alive. This should be fun for them to find out. Although, Inferno may of may not get overly pissed off at me for hiding for so long, but the Departure team should have that under control. As for me, I need to find the rest of our little squad.

A/N

So.. this sucks and I know it does. I wrote it in a rush, so I apologize. Please Review!

~Luna Hitori


	7. Hiatus

Hey!

So, this story is going on a nice long hiatus. I wouldn't expect an update for a while. I still want to continue it, but I'm not sure where to take the plot.

On the bright side, there will be a new story up later. It will be a story about Mukuro Ikusaba from Danganronpa, so check it out later.

Anyway, don't expect this fic to update.

Have and nice time,

Luna Hitori


End file.
